


Timing is Everything: Part 1

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Los Angeles, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in LA doing a solo hunt and Buffy just got called as the Slayer. They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything: Part 1

BTVS/ SPN Crossover  
Pre-Series for both  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural

 

Timing is everything series. Verse  
‘Short Stories.’  
Part 1 

 

‘Dean’s in LA doing a solo hunt and Buffy just got called as the Slayer. They meet.’

 

Los Angeles, California- 1996

 

“So, you’re the Slayer?” Dean asks Buffy as he walks her though the busy streets of LA towards her house.

 

“Yeah, and it sucks. I don’t want to kill vampires. I just want to go to school, hang out with my boyfriend, and be homecoming Queen.” Buffy replies.

 

He looks at her. She was covered in dirt after he had found her getting attacked by four vamps her, short blonde hair, sticking out all over. She was beautiful he couldn’t deny that, she matched him at sarcasm, and she was the Slayer. The perfect girl if only she wasn’t an air headed, self absorbed, bitchy, cheerleader. He had dated plenty of though and he did not want another. 

 

“You do know you can’t be like that anymore. You have a job now. A responsibility. To kill vampires.” Dean told her.

 

“No, the watcher people can get some other girl to do that. Someone who wants to.”

 

“They can’t there’s only one Slayer at a time. You will be the Slayer ‘til you die. Sorry Princess”

 

“No. I won’t do it. And don’t call me Princess.”

 

“What are you going to do? Ignore it.”

 

“Exactly.” She said stubbornly.

 

“You don’t have a choice anymore, Buffy. You can’t ignore it forever.”

 

“Yes I can and this is my house. So bye.” 

 

As Buffy walks to her door Dean chases after her and calls, “Wait. Will you at least take my number? You call me for anything. If you need help with something or just need a friend.” He wasn’t sure why he was giving his number to her. 

 

“Fine but it doesn’t mean I’ll call. And for the record I have friends.” She replies taking a slip of paper and a pen from her schoolbag. Dean grabs the paper, scribbling his number down. She took the paper from his hand. Opening the door to her house. “Oh, and Dean.”

 

“Yeah.” He says.

 

“I saw you checking me out.” She steps into the house closing the door be hind her.

 

Catching the door Dean leans towards her face and says, “Can’t blame a guy.” 

 

Buffy smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

 

“What was that for?” he asks slightly shocked.

 

“For saving me from those vamps.” she says closing the door.

 

As Dean walks away from the house he pauses for a minute looking at the house. Smiling, he whispers, “See you later, Buffy.” It was to bad she had a boyfriend and that he was leaving LA in the morning. The timing wasn’t right. And timing is everything.


End file.
